Sex slave Trainer
by Yui Ruri
Summary: The Uchiha house hold creates sex slaves for their buyers and now it was Sasuke's turn to train the girls into fine sex slaves for their future masters. Starting with training Ino! Paring: Sasuke x Girls, Sasuke Harem, LEMONS IN EVERY CHAPTER!
1. Ino's training part 1

Genres: general, a bit dark,

Parings: Sasuke x Naruto girls

Master for the future slaves: Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Orochimaru, Neiji, Kankuro and more!

Rating: M for mature content (lemons, bdsm, vulgar words, abused, pain, slaves, etc) (you read at your own risk)

Summary: The Uchiha house hold creates sex slaves for their buyers and now it was Sasuke's turn to train the girls into fine sex slaves for their future masters. Starting with training Ino!

Author note: I hope you'll enjoy this story, my first try at sex slaves, and Sasuke as the slave trainer, please review if you like it, and want more :)

Sex slave Trainer

Chapter 1; Ino's Training part 1

It was yet another ordinary day at the Uchiha house hold, well maybe not that normal... The Uchiha family specialized in creating sex slaves. That is what their business were about, people sells ordinary slaves to them and then after they have learned them all about pleasure, and how to please their masters, they sell them further to the next person. And the Uchiha house hold earned huge amount of money from this and they enjoyed every second of it as well.

Uchiha Sasuke, was the youngest Uchiha in the family, he would for the first time train a slave by himself... This slave would be for Hidan-sama, a person who takes pleasure in putting pain to his slaves, and forcing himself onto them, giving them scars, and much more.

The boy was waiting impatiently for the slave at the slave room, where they have all the equipment for training slaves. He had been sitting there for several hours already, he wondered what the guards were up to, and why the slave girl was not here yet. It made furry stir inside of his chest, as he clenched his knuckles tightly next to his sides.

A few minutes later, a soft klick could be heard from the door, and Sasuke glared towards it, with much venom in his eyes. His eyes were stuck to it, as the door slowly, and gently slid open to reveal a beautiful girl with long blonde hair tied in a high pony tail. The girl was glaring and screaming so loudly, hitting at his workers, and cussing at the same time.

"Let go of me! Let me go! You kidnappers!" He saw how she threw a back kick at the men's quite sensitive areas and then she kicked them out from the room, and locked the door quickly, not noticing that there was a man inside of this room.

"Phew, finally," the blonde haired girl said, while breathing roughly, and dusting her clothes off. She was wearing her normal daily clothes, a blue skirt with a red tank top. While done with dusting herself off, the girl turned around, and scanned the room for a way to escape from this weird place. She found nothing, though her eyes ceased, and stopped at a dark shadow in the room.

"W-Who are you?" She asked out, feeling fear slowly walk up her back, as she took one step back, and let her back rest at the doorway.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. The one who will train you, slave, and make you into a slut that can't live without feeling pain," was his smooth and simple reply to her. A smirk came across his lips when he saw her trembling in pure fear. Her body slid down towards the ground and she looked towards him with shaky, terrified eyes.

"Slave, tell me your name, and come here," he ordered and the girl uncertainly pushed herself up by the handle, her soft fingers let go of the doorknob to go towards him. Her steps were noiseless and hesitating. Sweat ran down from her forehead and soaked down some of her red blouse, making it wet, and clammy to her skin.

"M-My name is Ino..." she said in a whisper, but still the Uchiha boy heard her, and nodded.

"Now sit down on the floor in front of me and from now on you address me as Master Sasuke. " he told the girl.

Ino grunted inside of her mind but did as told and let her knees leave her, to sit while her head were hanging low, not looking up to meet his gaze. Her head was at his pants and she couldn't help but to stare, seeing something big hiding underneath the cloth. She felt disgusted by it and could only hope that nothing bad would happen to her.

"Ino?" the uchiha boy asked the slave, while sitting on the table, his legs dangling from the table, in front of her.

"Yes?" She asked, ignoring to call him for the name he told her to address him. Ino wasn't a slave, she lived with her family, but then her whole family got killed right in front of her, and here she was... She wouldn't take it, she wouldn't accept being a slave! She has her human rights and she would get away from this horrifying place!

Sasuke kicked her straight into the face, forcing her to fall down onto her back, as he jumped down from the table, and gliding his shoe on top of her face. "Slave, call me for Master Sasuke, or feel pain."

"Yes... M-master S-s-SASUKE!" Ino screamed beneath of his shoe and finally Sasuke released her from the pain. When he got a clear look on her face, he chuckled as more tears jerked out from her eyes.

"Good slave, tell me are you a virgin?" While asking this, Sasuke went over to a drawer, and gathered a few things, rope, candles, and a whip. This is what he would start using on her, make her love pain, in that way Hidan-sama wouldn't have any problem with this girl. When he had his fun with her.

"Y-y-yes... Master S-s-sasuke," she spoke out, while her lips were trembling, as did the rest of her body.

"That's quite good indeed," a grin formed at his lips as he laughed for himself, ordering the girl to go, and lay down on the table.

Ino hurriedly did as she was told, since she would rather not anger this person any further than she already have done. While laying on the table, Ino saw, and felt how he tied her ankles, and wrists to the table, with a rope. And then cold fingers met her skin as they ripped her clothes to shreds, destroying every piece of it, and leaving her butt naked to the air.

"Ahh..." she moaned, feeling her virginity hole getting slightly tingling as someone was watching her with an intense gaze. 'Ohh no, I can feel it... I'm getting hot... I'm burning!' More heavy breaths escaped her mouth as she tried to move her body, wanting to touch herself, and stop this disturbing sensation. The man standing above her only smirked towards her and held a burning candle above her stomach. She eyed it suspiciously and then screamed when she felt the warm wax hit her stomach, all the way down towards her pussy. The red wax first hit her clit and she moaned loudly at the sensation, feeling both pain, and pleasure. After her clit, came between her folders down towards the actual virgin hole.

"Ohhhh!" She exclaimed loudly, feeling her own body giving of a release as love juices poured out from her cunt.

Sasuke looked down at the horny girl with an disturbed expression. 'All girls in this world are just sluts that longs for sex, longs for being penetrated... Mhm, what an idiot slut. '

He placed the burning candle onto her forehead and let it stay there, warm it, and leak wax at the corner of her eyes, burning her cheeks. Another painful scream left her as she tried to shake it off, but as she did, she noticed that it only burned quicker so she kept her head from moving. Hazy eyes met him, as he pulled out a whip from behind of him, and hit her feet with it, smiling cruelly.

*slash* *slash* *slash* *slash* *slash*

"Ahhh! Noo please stop! Ahhh, it hurts, it hurts so much! Please! Ohhh!" Ino yelled and pleaded, water strumming down from her eyes, as she closed them tightly, gritting her teeth towards the pain.

"Slut! How are you supposed to address your master?" Sasuke questioned, glaring fiery at her as she hit her right arm this time.

*crack*

Ino's eyes widened open, while hearing her own bone brake at the force of the whip, another tear left her eyes as she bit down on her bottom lip, drawing blood.

"I'm so sorry master Sasuke! I'll do a-anything you say! But p-please no more!" she cried out for help, looking towards him with those helpless eyes.

Sasuke ignored her pleads and went to whip her chest, he grinned as red marks made their appearance over her plump breasts.

*slash* *slash* *slash* *slash*

After he was done with hitting her chest, he placed the whip on top of the table, at the girl's feet. Stared at her breathing and crying form, the eyes half lidded, and in immense pain. He licked his fingers gently and gripped a hold of her right breast, squeezing it down hardly, and pinching her nipple with his finger.

Ino moaned as he did it and started to shake her chest towards him, in for some more. 'Mhm... Omg, I don't care anymore... This... This feels too good to be true! I WANT MORE!' Ino's mind cried out, as her lips swallowed down the salvia in her mouth.

Sasuke glanced over her and grinned darkly. "My slave, tell me what do you want to drink?"

"Ahhh... I... I want... Mhmm... Your... Milk... Please let me drink your milk, M-master Sasuke!" she begged him, her tongue licking around her lips the whole time as she spoke.

"Good slave," Sasuke said in a praising kind of way, as he pulled down his pants, and boxers, crawling above her naked body. His rock hard penis was right above her mouth, grinding against her nose, and mouth. Then after a few seconds he showed it down, all the way to her throat. While Ino was taking in his bulging dick, Sasuke went over to inspect her virgin pussy. His fingers parted her labia as he stared at it, seeing the pink color has dimmed for a bit. 'Mhm, she really is a slut. I can tell that she has masturbated a lot, only with her fingers though.' he thought knowingly, while he pinched her clit, and forced a finger in her quite tight hole.

Ino was happy, she could finally taste the dick belonging to her master! Her lips were wrapped gentle around its' length and her mouth gaping as she became unable to breathe when it went further down her throat a few times. Her eyes were rolling back towards her head, droll dripping from sucking his penis, and moans left her mouth as she felt her pussy being played with. 'Ahh... Sooo good, so good! More... More! MORE!' her mind yelled, shaking her legs towards his fingers.

Smirking, the Uchiha boy forced another finger into her wet cunt, and then felt yet another release from the girl. Soon after she came, he pulled out his fingers, and licked them clean from her fluids. He could also feel himself getting close to coming and he soon did, spurted all of his sperm deep into her mouth.

"Ahrghmlghg," Ino moaned, feeling her master's lovely milk in her mouth, before she finally passed out from the pleasure, and pain...

Chapter 1: Ino's training part 1 end

Author note: This is short yet, but hopefully next chapter will be longer, I hope you enjoyed reading it :) Looks like Ino was quick to fall for the pleasure, what will happen in the next chapter? Also, which girl do you want to get trained after Ino, and if you have any Female ocs that wants to be trained by Sasuke, pm me with their name, personality, etc :) The credit for the character will of course go to you ^^ Thank you for reading!


	2. Meet Sasuke's cute little maid

**WARNING:** Feet, toys, lemon, kinky etc

**Author note:** Please enjoy your read and tell me what you think of this chapter, reviewers are very welcome! And I apologize for the very late upload! i am also working on a new story, Naruto training Hinata, and Sakura, as both of his slaves~~

Chapter 2: Meet Sasuke's cute little maid

There was yet another new morning for the slave vendor Sasuke. He laid beneath his comfy bedsheets and yawned slightly, as he quirked his eyes open innocently. As innocent you can be, when you just punished a girl in yesterday's night. And when you were going to continue her training today as well, Sasuke smirked to himself, and didn't make any signs of getting up from bed.

30 minutes later, a maid entered the room holding a tray with food. The maid wore a black maid outfit, where the skirt ended right above her bare, and shaved pussy. The girl's blouse ended beneath of her erect nipples, as she had two small pink vibes glued to them. Her long dark brown hair swayed as she stepped over to him silently, with her face flushed as all of her perverted areas were exposed to her master. She was a quite young girl, not looking older than 13 years old, and she was a present to the Uchiha household from the Hyuga household.

"Master Sasuke, I-I have b-brought you, your f-food," the girl whispered quietly, bowing her head down, as she put the tray of food on the bedside table next to him.

"Mhm," he looked all over her body and saw that something was stuck between of her legs, in her pussy hole. "Hanabi, who put the vibes on your chest, and who put a dildo inside of your cunt?" He asked wonderingly. 'Since when did I allow anyone to touch a hand of my cute little maid,' Sasuke thought angrily, as he growled deep inside of his head. Hanabi was after all a present to him, from the Hyugas'. Not to someone else in this house.

"It was master Fugaku, he said you would be pleased if I a-appeared a-as t-t-this master Sasuke," she said, her voice getting smaller in the process of speaking.

"I see," was his short reply as he threw off the bedsheets and straightened himself in a sitting position, letting his back rest at the wall behind of him. His eyes glanced over to the food, simple bread, and some water to drink. Then his eyes returned back to the quivering maid, who's pussy juices flew down between of her legs, and stained his carpet. Wile still keeping his gaze at her cunt, he grabbed a hold of the glassed filled with water, and placed it by his mouth. He took a few sips and swallowed it all down, then he handed the empty glass to Hanabi.

"Place it beneath of your pussy Hanabi, I don't want my carpet to be ruined," was his gruff answer, as he glared at the fluids on his carpet.

Hanabi nodded and obliged to his orders, she put it down bellow her at once, and so all of her pussy fluids where now dripping down to the glass.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, m-master S-sasuke?" she asked, blushing madly, while more of her cunt juices flew out from her neither lips.

"Well, Hanabi take care of this problem for me," he ordered, as he pulled down his pants, and showed of his rock hard cock to the small girl.

"Y-yes master Sasuke," she whispered nervously, while taking a few steps closer to the bed, as she did so, she was also holding the glass beneath of her pussy. Moving it further towards the bed as she moved closer to it.

Sasuke smirked to her, as the blushing small maid's hands were nearing his rock hard cock. They grabbed around the head of his dick gently and then moved down slowly, and then up hastily. After

these slow and hesitantly movements, Hanabi's hands increased their speed, and went up and down faster on his dick. She was pumping his dick with her soft hands and small breathy groans left her master's mouth, which only made her fasten her speed on his penis.

"Ohhh Hanabi you're such a good girl mhm," he praised her between his heated moans, his eyes were close, and his head bent backwards in pleasure.

Hanabi blushed at her master's action, but smiled none the less, feeling happy of his praise. Seeing that her master was squeezing the bedsheets tightly, as he groaned, and licking his lips, she could tell he was soon to release his seed. Hanabi blushed at what she was going to do the next. She placed her head above his hard cock and then lowered it down carefully, then she stopped as her lips touched the head of his dick. First she teased him, her tongue swirled out from her lips, and touched the tip a few times gently, until she wrapped her tongue around the head. Her mouth opened wider as she went slowly down onto his dick, taking in his huge shaft deep into her throat. She felt that it was hard breathing, since her master's huge dick took most of the place inside of her mouth. As it was inside of her mouth, she pulled back her head until her lips was at the head of his dick again, and then she went down in one go, slamming her mouth onto his rock hard cock. At this sensation, the Uchiha boy couldn't hold it in anymore, and released all of his delicious milk into the young girl's mouth.

"Ahh, mhmm!" he groaned out as he spurted out his seed deep down inside of her throat. He smiled gently towards her, as he noticed that she took all of his semen inside of her mouth, and swallowed it all down.

"Ahh.. M-master S-sasuke thank you s-so much for the delicious m-milk, " she bowed down her head, her hair slipping in front of her, covering some part of her face as she thanked her master.

"You're welcome Hanabi," he said, giving her a devious smile before he continued. "could you please go and fetch the new slave, I got yesterday? Place her in in the Toy Room and prepare some lotion for me." The Uchiha boy ordered gently towards the young girl.

Hanabi nodded swiftly, bowed her head in respect to her master until she turned on her heels, and began walking. Though Hanabi did not get far, since a hand wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her back forcefully. She landed on top of the Uchiha boy himself, she held her head still as she was blushing madly, at this new contact from her master.

"But first... I think we need to clean your insides, shouldn't we? You're pussy is dripping all over me, Hanabi, who taught you to become so dirty?" Sasuke whispered hotly into her ear, while she shivered to his closeness, and squirmed slightly.

"M-master S-sasuke, Kurenai-san h-has been fingering me, and licking m-y p-p-" Hanabi swallowed down as she blushed madly across all over her face, getting quite embarrassed of saying the word herself.

"Your what, Hanabi? If you don't say the word, I won't understand you," he spoke emotionlessly, as a small smirk formed at his lips, when he brought down his right hand toward her pussy lips. His fingertips tangled around the small end of the dildo that was deep inside of her pussy. "Tell your master, what am I moving right now, and where?" He asked her, with yet another devious smirk dazzling at his face, as his finger had grabbed a tight hold on the shaft. He first moved it in circles inside of her, touching her inner walls slowly, and gently, and then as he noticed her tiny moans erupt from her lungs. He moved the dildo faster, pushing it deeper, and harder inside of her.

"M-my Ahh P-PUSSY! Ahh, y-you're moving the d-dildo deep inside of my p-pussy, ahh, master Sasuke..." Hanabi said in a high pitched voice, as she moaned in between her words, making it all harder to speak.

"Good girl," he said, smirking evilly, as he continued to move the dildo inside of her pussy. As he did this, Hanabi's moans only increased and got louder by each seconds, her breath deep, and hot as well.

Suddenly a loud knocking could be heard, the Uchiha boy turned his attention towards the door with a small glare. "Yes?"

"Master Sasuke, the slave has escaped, and we're currently looking for her right now," came a soft and quite feminine voice from the other end of the door.

This made him only sigh in annoyance and so he took out the dildo from Hanabi's pussy, then shove it in, in one go. Hanabi screamed in respond and felt an orgasm coming, as she came all over her master's pants. Hanabi then slowly passed out of he heat and laid limply on her master's body.

"Kurenai, please carry Hanabi to her quarters, and send in Tsunade. Then tell me when you have captured back the girl," was his simple order, as the woman said an confirmed "yes", and entered his sleeping quarters.

She stepped with feline steps, her black long hair, swaying back, and forth. As she got in front of her master, she bowed down, and then grabbed a hold of the passed out girl. She took her into her arms, then turned on her heels, but got stopped by her master's hand gripping at her skirt.

"You're wearing something real revealing today, mhm, slut? " as he called her for a slut, Kurenai blushed, and felt her cunt getting more wetter.

And indeed wore she a quite appealing outfit. Her outfit consisted of a real short black mini skirt, which ended right above her butt, and covered her sensitive spots just barely. She had only a black bra, with red fringes, covering her decently large breasts from the sight, as she had some cloth on her arms, with the same fringes. Her stomach was the best thing of her, Sasuke had loved her stomach a lot, and played with it tons. Such as, putting his dick against her smooth stomach, and grinding it. It was so smooth, it made the Uchiha boy cum in just a few minutes. But it was not only her stomach that was so great, he also loved fucking her in the ass, as she had dildos, vibes in her pussy hole. Kurenai was an ass-slut, she always begged him to fuck her in the ass, and stir it up really good.

"Yes master Sasuke," she said, moaning as he felt him slap her across her butt-cheeks for a few times. This only turned her on so much more.

"Slut, are you wearing any panties to over your ass, and pussy?" He asked her, with a small mirk adoring his lips, as he stroke her ass above the skirt's fabrics.

"No master Sasuke," she said in a low huff, feeling her pussy getting hotter, and hotter, while his fingers slid over her butt, and at times gave it a soft squeeze.

'"Keh, you're such a horny slut aren't you? What am I supposed to do with you, bitch?" He said cruelly, rolled up her skirt, and then spanked her bare butt harshly with both of his hands. As he slapped, hit, and spanked her, redness made its' way towards her burning skin. "You like this don't you slut?" He asked, grinning darkly, as he hit her ass with his foot, and then he put in his toe in her asshole, stirring up her insides. He felt her tighten and then put in another tole in her hole, moving them around inside, hearing soft, and husky moans leave the older woman.

"Ahh... Master... Sasuke.. Mhm... More... Please..." she moaned out hotly, as she began shaking her ass towards his foot, and begging for more.

"Heh, stupid slut," he called roughly, slapped her butt cheeks with his hand, while forcing in one more toe into her hole. As Kurenai's butt-hole got played with, loads of her pussy juices poured down, and stained his carpet. When Sasukee noticed this, he just growled in respond, and took his other foot beneath of her pussy, and put inside three of his toes inside of her hole. "How do you like that slut?"

"Ahhh! Ohhhh! It feels so... Mhm... Good! Master Sasuke! Give me more! Mhm!" she said between moans, as both of her holes got played with. It was pretty much hard to carry Hanabi, as herself got played with. She felt herself loosing power in her arms, legs, and in her holes as well. It was just so much to stand right now and hold the girl, while she got some loving attention from her master.

Then suddenly, Sasuke used both of her toes inside of her, and shove them in further, at once. A loud scream erupted from Kuernai's lungs and she felt herself gaining an orgasm, she splattered all of her love juices everywhere in his room.

"Ahh... Ahh... Ohh... Master...Sasuke... Thank...Ahhh... You..." she breathed, as he then kicked her forward with both of his legs, making her finally walk out of his bedrooms.

As the two girls left, he closed his eyes, and fumed angrily. "I think I need a new carpet...Those sluts."

Chapter 2 end

**Next chapter: some Tsunade x Sasuke, Ino x Sasuke, and maybe more. Which girl do you want? :P **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have a weird question... *blush* but do you get turned on while reading this story? Or is just me, when I write it xDD **


End file.
